Going Home
by gabriel ricard
Summary: A rare Tales Of Destiny fan fic detailing Rutees return to Cresta following the defeat of Lyndon


A Tales of Destiny Fan Fic

"Going Home"

Written By Gabe Ricard

This story takes place after Stahn and the others defeat Lyndon and details Rutees return to the orphanage. The story begins the moment she says farewell to Stahn and concludes with Stahn and Phillya going to the orphanage to get Rutee. All comments and suggestions are welcomed at [gothglam_666@hotmail.com][1]. Thanks for reading and enjoy the fic!

"Bye….Stahn" Rutee waved for the final time as Stahn boarded the Draconis. Her eyes never left it until it was clear out of the sky and even then she stared up into the sky for what seemed like an eternity before finally she slowly looked downwards. Rutee was silent for a moment before the tears once again began to stream down her face, which angered her. "W..why do I feel like this?" she wondered. "Every time I was with Stahn I felt…." She stopped. Her inexperience with these sorts of emotions made it difficult for her to find the right word. She put all her strength into shaking off the emotion, and for a moment she was successful. However, once she looked down at the bag of gald Stahn had given her, the emotions returned. She clutched the bag of 68,000 gald in her hand, "He was so nice…almost to a fault. Hardly anyone trusted me, and he knew that. She shook herself from her thoughts, "It's getting late," she said aloud. "I may as well stay at the inn. I can certainly afford it but first, I have something I need to do." Before she walked off she took one final look into the sky, and for a fleeting moment wished The Draconis would reappear in the sky and land. She shook her head and slowly walked away.

Rutee walked into the Lens shop and looked around. "Awfully quiet in here," she said. She walked over to the counter and leaned over, looking in both directions. She grumbled, feeling annoyed, and slowly walked out closing the door behind her.

"Okay, the girl's gone! Now get back out there and finish putting the gald in!" snapped a large bearded man to his companion. Both men shoved the Lens store clerk over to the counter and the clerk continued to shove gald into a bag.

The second man laughed, "I can't believe the stupid girl didn't check around."

"What did you expect?" replied the other man; "She's a stupid teenage girl."

"At least I would wait until I'm absolutely sure the stupid teenage girl was gone!"  


Both men whirled around to see Rutee leap into the air and catch one man in the jaw with a kick that sent him crashing into the wall. Before the other one could even react, Rutee drew Atwight and knocked the other man into the wall right next to the first.

"I can't believe we got our asses kicked by a kid," grumbled one of the men.

"It was your fault" snapped the other.

Rutee finished tying them up then turned to the lens clerk "Have somebody come by and take these two to jail. Now can I have my lens transferred into gald?"

Rutee grinned as she walked out carrying a bag of 20,000 gald as well as an extra 5000 gald for taking out the two thieves". "It's as good as saved now!" she thought. "I can't believe how easy it was to beat those two crooks." She continued through the streets of Seingald, and then stopped as she said to herself, "Come to think of it, why did I do that? A couple weeks ago and I would have just kept walking." It only took her a moment to realize what had made her act differently. "Argh, even when he's not here he's making me do things I normally wouldn't do!" She sighed and stood up from the bench where she had been sitting, and headed for the inn.

Later that night, Rutee, who had not only cleared out every last lens she had, but every piece of equipment as well, sat on her bed in the inn with Atwight in the corner. It was at that moment that she remembered how much she liked having her around, and how much she missed Atwight talking to her since she had gone back into her sleep with Lyndon defeated. She sighed and went back to her task of counting the tremendous pile of gald on her bed. After a moment she finally finished counting and for the first time that day smiled. "I have enough" she decided. "I have more than enough." She got up off the bed, walked to the window, and stared out into the night sky. She had decided she would leave as soon as possible so she could get to Cresta early and surprise them with all the gald. She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes, but much to her annoyance, sleep would not come. "I guess I'm just excited about finally going home," she thought, sitting up. She walked over to the window and looked out at the stars again. She wondered how Mary was doing and made a promise to herself to see Mary again soon. She threw some punches in the air and grumbled, feeling frustrated, "Why can't I sleep?" She threw herself onto the bed and closed her eyes "I will go to sleep. I will go to sleep"

Rutee slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She lifted her head up to check the clock and groaned, burying her head in the pillow. "I can't believe I only got three hours of sleep and I was supposed to wake up three hours ago!" she grumbled, and pulled herself out of bed. "I'm going to have to double time it to get to Cresta before it's too late!" She threw her bag over her shoulder and quickly headed out of her room. Five minutes later, she returned to the room, grabbed the pouches of gald, and ran back out the door.

"Well" she sighed, "I guess this is it." She took one last look at the bustling and crowded streets of Seingald before turning away and making her way for Cresta.

Much to her surprise, after a few hours of walking, she found Cresta within view. She smiled at the much- welcomed site of her hometown. "Not much more now!" she exclaimed out loud. She took a deep breath and began the final walk to Cresta.

"Cresta, it sure never looked this good!" smiled Rutee sitting down on a bench to catch her breath after all the walking she had been doing. "Well now" she thought, leaning back to watch people pass by. Some people recognized her and stopped to say hi. "What should I do first?" She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "I better go to the mayor's house and buy the deed to the orphanage before it's too late." She took a deep breath, stood up and walked through the streets to the mayor's house. She knew the town like the back of her hand, so before she knew it, she was standing in front of the mayors house. "Well," she sighed reaching up to the door and knocking on it, "here goes nothing."

"Can I help you?" asked a woman in her fifties opening the door.

Rutee groaned. It was the mayor's wife. Rutee had despised her for as long as she could remember, not only because she was incredibly mean to people, especially children, but also because she was one of the only people Rutee knew that where more selfish than herself, and that was saying quite a bit. "Yes," she replied. "Is the mayor here?"

"That depends. Do you have an appointment?" The mayor's wife answered for Rutee before Rutee could even answer for herself. "I didn't think so. You will have to make one with his secretary, and if you do then you will have to go to his office tomorrow, because today is his day off. Is there any thing else I can help you with?"

"Well-" began Rutee. Once again the mayor's wife answered her own question.

She gave Rutee a blatantly patronizing smile and said, "I didn't think so, good day."

She attempted to shut the door but Rutee, who had expected this, and was in no mood to deal with this sort of thing, stuck her hand out and prevented her. "What are you doing?" she asked, obviously annoyed, "I said, good day!"

"And I say too bad you old witch! Now let me in to see the mayor!" replied Rutee as she continued to hold the door open, despite the efforts of the mayor's wife to shut the door. "I'm going to ask one more time." Growled Rutee. "CAN I SEE THE MAYOR?!"

"No! You're a very rude young lady! Now go away before I have you taken away!"

"Like hell you will!" retorted Rutee.

"What's going on here?" demanded a sharp voice.

Both Rutee and the mayor's wife stopped their struggle to see that right behind the mayor's wife was the mayor himself who looked annoyed at being interrupted on his day off.

"What can I do for you young lady?"

Rutee, who was ready to belt the next person in the mouth who called her that, shoved past the mayor's wife and was finally inside the house.

"When is the orphanage going to be demolished?" asked Rutee.

"Tomorrow," replied the mayor who had been dealing with a number of people against its destruction for the last few days.

"What's going to happen to the children?" 

"We plan to build a new orphanage." 

"When?"

"Sixtoeightmonths" replied the mayor very quietly and very quickly.

"What?!" cried Rutee "What do you plan to do with the children?!"  


"Well, um…we…you…see…I…" The mayor had been able to avoid the last two questions up until this point, and he knew that in no way was he ready to give anything that would resemble a decent answer.

"Why are you going to tear down the orphanage?" 

"We have no where else to locate it, and it would cost far more money to clear an untouched area then to tear down an old building and put it there."

"Well how much is the orphanage?" 

" 150,000 gald. Why?"

With that Rutee pulled out her entire sack of gald and placed it on the table. "In this bag is over 250,000 gald. That should be more than enough to relocate the art museum."

"W…why are you doing this?" asked the mayor staring at the pile of money before him.

"I would like to purchase the orphanage on behalf of the Sisters and the children!" grinned Rutee, giving the mayors wife a look that said, guess who's gonna win this one?

The mayor was silent for a moment before looking up at Rutee and smiling. "I think we can come to some sort of an agreement!"

Rutee beamed. "When can I get the deed?"

"I will have it sent to the orphanage tomorrow miss-?

"Rutee, Rutee Katrea."

The mayor's wife's face turned pale as the name Rutee Katrea came to her and she remembered a little girl who gave her more trouble then any child ever did. She glared at her husband. "But dear, if we ever hope to get more notice as a town we are going to have to have that art museum built immediately!"

The mayor turned to his wife and frowned. "Now dear, there are more important things that have to be considered here. We will still build the art museum, it has just been delayed a little bit."

The mayor's wife looked at her husband in disbelief before shooting Rutee one last poisonous glare and storming away.

"I'm really glad you saw things my way." Rutee smiled as she watched the mayor staring awestruck at the huge bag of gald.

"Yes, well, how could I not?" laughed the mayor, shaking Rutees hand.

Rutee nodded "Well, Mr. Mayor, I have to be going. Thanks."  


The mayor managed to nod continuing to shake Rutee's hand. He finally let go and walked away with the bag of gald.

Rutee giggled as she opened the door and stepped out into the streets of Cresta. "I can't believe I gave away all that money," thought Rutee as she walked briskly to the orphanage to surprise the Sisters and the children.

Sister Maggie sighed as she stared at the dozen or so children running around and playing. One of the things she always wished they could have was a playground set, but it didn't really matter now. The orphanage was going to be torn down in a mere three days anyway. "Where will these children go once the orphanage is gone?" she wondered for the 1000th time since she had first heard that it was official. She thought about the stories she had heard about the children in Neuestadt and shuddered. "I can't let these children end up like the ones in Neustadt," she said aloud.

"You won't have to." Sister Maggie turned as she heard a familiar voice. When she saw Rutee, she nearly fainted. "R-Rutte?" she stammered in disbelief.

Rutee grinned and nodded "That's me!" The children had stopped playing at this point and at the sight of their big sister, nearly trampled her with excited affection. They were so noisy that Sister Locke, who had been inside cleaning up after the children's lunch, went outside to see what all the noise was about.

(Authors note: Sister Locke was not called Sister Locke in the game it's a name I have made up for her since she had no name)

A few minutes later, after the Sisters were able to rescue Rutee from the mob of children, sat at a table with Rutee in the kitchen catching up.

"Rutee, it has been a long time since you left us," smiled Sister Maggie. 

Sister Locke nodded in agreement "We have heard of the great thing you have done for this world and we couldn't be more proud."

Rutee smiled. If there was one thing about her that hadn't changed, and probably never would, it was that she loved to hear flattery. "How's the orphanage?" she asked wanting to build up her surprise a little. "The children seem really happy, and healthy too."

Sister Maggie nodded solemnly "Well, Rutee, even when you were here you knew well the day would come when they would tear the orphanage down. That day has come.

Rutee nodded, then smiled, "I wouldn't worry about that"

Sister Magi managed to return the smile. "Rutee…you where always the optimist but I'm afraid there's nothing we can do."

"Maybe somebody could buy it," suggested Rutee

"We could never afford it," replied Sister Maggie. "Lord knows we tried."

"What if someone did buy it?"

"Then I would like to meet that person and give them my deepest thanks, but the fact is, Rutee, it isn't likely it will happen. Besides, who would do such a thing?"

"I would" replied Rutee

Both Sister Maggie and Sister Locke now looked at Rutee with slight bewilderment "What are you talking about Rutee?"

Rutee took a deep breath and stood up, "Before I came back here, I stopped at the mayors house, and with all the gald I collected purchased the orphanage on behalf of the both of you. They said they'll deliver the deed tomorrow." Silence filled the air for what seemed like an eternity. Then Sister Maggie and Sister Locke both let out a very loud and uncharacteristic cry of joy. Rutee nearly fell over in surprise. Both Sisters reached over and locked Rutee in an iron grip hug that Rutee returned for a moment before whispering, "Can I breathe please?"

After the Sisters managed to calm down a little bit, Rutee went outside to sort out her thoughts. This didn't last long as the children noticed her and ran over to talk to her. "Hey, Rutee wanna play with us?" 

Rutee shrugged. "Sure."

"Ok, your it!" With that the children scattered off in every direction. Rutee slowly got to her feet and grumbled a little bit before bolting after one of the children. Rutee was able to catch nearly all of the children with out making any sort of effort. The one she was not able to catch very easily was a ten-year old boy named Rufus. As Rutee begun to make a serious effort attempting to tag him, she remembered when Stahn beat the fastest kid in Neustandt. She laughed when she remembered the kid tried to beat him up after Stahn beat him. Before she knew it her hand slapped the back of Rufus and the game was over as Rutee collapsed on the steps of the orphanage in exhaustion. 

The children however where not tired in the least and once again crowded around her once again. 'Hey Rutee, tell us about your adventures."

Rutee grinned. "You really want to hear it?" The children all nodded. "Okay" she laughed 'Here goes."

"Wow" exclaimed one little girl "So you single-handedly beat that bad guy Lyndon and saved the world?"

Rutee nodded "Yea, well, there where a few other people who helped me a little here and there but mostly I did all the real work." Before Rutee could continue with her "story", Sister Locke stuck her head out the window and announced it was time for the children to go to bed.

As the children rushed into the orphanage to go to bed Sister Maggie approached Rutee, "That was some story." She smiled.

Rutee turned slightly red "Well I embellished a little here and there."

Sister Maggie nodded. "You can sleep in the spare bed room, will that be okay?"

Rutee smiled. "Of course, Sister Maggie, thank you." Sister Maggie looked as if she was about to say more, but simply smiled and walked into the house. Rutee followed a few minutes later.

"I may actually get a good nights sleep tonight!" thought as she yawned and slid into her bed. Just getting comfortable, she heard a knock on the door. The door opened and Rutee saw that it was the children, each of whom had to say good night to Rutee. Twenty minutes later, when the last good night had been said and the door closed, Rutee fell asleep seconds after her head hit the pillow.

"Wow…10:30 I really slept in." Rutee yawned loudly and rolled out of bed. She pulled back the curtain and covered her eyes as the morning light burned into her eyes. She put on her clothes quickly and walked into the kitchen where she noticed Sister Maggie and Sister Locke examining a document. Rutee had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Rutee yawning again, and sitting down across from the Sisters.

Sister Locke nodded, obviously pleased. "Yes it is Rutee. It's the deed to the orphanage. We can't thank you enough for what you did."

"Don't mention it. After all you two have done for me it was the least I could do."

"So Rutee, what are your plans?" asked Sister Maggie.

Rutee shrugged "I don't really know. Can I stay here 'til I figure it out?"

Sister Maggie smiled, "Of course, dear."

"Thanks," replied Rutee getting up "I'll be outside if you need me," she said as she walked out the door.

"What am I going to do?" sighed Rutee walking around watching the children play. She realized this would likely be the place she would spend her days since the things she had always wanted to do had now been done. Rutee's thoughts were interrupted as she heard some very familiar voices. She stopped to listen and a moment later, to her shock, she realized it was Stahn and Phillya. She crouched down to listen.

"So that settles it," she heard Stahn say to Phillya. "We won't take her with us."

Rutee had heard all she wanted to hear and popped out in front of Stahn and Phillya who jumped back in surprise. "Hey! Who are you to say if I can or cannot go? I'm going and that's final! I'll go get Atwight out of the attic." Rutee bolted towards the orphanage.

Phillya turned to Stahn "In the attic?!" Stahn shook his head. "I don't want to know.

Soon Rutee returned with Atwight "I told the Sisters I'm going." She stopped for a moment. "By the way, what's going on. What's wrong?" After Stahn finished his story, Rutee nodded. "Well, come on. We haven't got a moment to lose. Let's go!" Phillya smiled and walked a little ways ahead. Before Stahn and Rutee continued walking, Stahn turned to Rutee.

"I'm really proud of what you did Rutee. I knew you weren't as bad as some people said." Before Rutee could reply, Stahn walked ahead quickly. Rutee stood there in silence for a moment before turning around to take one last look at the orphanage. She silently promised to come back for good, and then ran to catch up with Stahn and Phillya to get Garr.

End

Well, that's it for this rare Tales of Destiny fan fic. TOD wasn't the best rpg by far but certainly has potential for some fan fics like this one. All comments are greatly welcomed at [gothglam_666@hotmail.com][1]. Thanks for reading.

   [1]: mailto:gothglam_666@hotmail.com



End file.
